


Message Sent

by starspectre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starspectre/pseuds/starspectre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've been texting my friend for abt a week now and they dont reply but turns out i was texting a random person and there was some deep personal stuff i sent oh my god why are they calling me now?" AU  (+bonus if the person calls at 2am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Sent

_19.12. 2:55PM_

_Can you believe it that my dad kicked me out because I back talked my mother?!?!_

_Fucking idiot doesn’t even respect that I hate my name and wanna get called a different one._

 

_19.12 6:34PM_

_So I was able to crash at one of my friends place, so I’m all good. I guess, reply one time would ya?_

 

_19.12 11PM_

_Yeah I gonna go to sleep now I know you are busy but at least a “hey sorry to hear that” or at least anything would be nice so I don’t throw money out the window for nothing. - K_

 

_20.12 9 AM_

_I…...this is your number right? it has to be I saw you writing it down and this is the paper._

_I just wish you would answer for once._

_I...gonna go to University now, we will talk….maybe. - K_

 

_ 20.12 1.39PM _

_ So uh, University was shit, as always. _

_ My professor for History is kinda creepy, tho he understands me and that is a rare thing. _

_ won’t go to my Parents back. - K _

 

_ 20.12 6PM _

 

_ hey…..its christmas in a few days….and I don’t wanna be a burden to my friends and her family….so I though….I mean we haven’t seen each other at all, all these years, not even pics….but...maybe if it’s ok ay…..would you mind if I crash at ur place? _

 

_ 24.12 8 pm _

_ Ok this was a stupid ques tion envermin d i just g o nna  walk a rou nd and walk. _

_ s ory . K _

 

Kylo flinched then his phone vibrates in his pocket.

ID unknown, kylo knew the number nonetheless, he had been texting it the whole week, never got a reply tho so now he freaks out. it’s 2 in the morning why would the other person call now.

  
  


“Yes?” he finally picked up after the third ring.

 

“Oh, I didn’t expected you to be awake.” the voice sounded young, maybe a bit older than he was.

“You are? Did I texted you the whole time?”

“Yes, that was me, apologize I didn’t answer, I had to work the whole time and I didn’t knew it would be this….complicated for you if I didn’t answered. So tell me, why you are awake and presumably not at home”

“Well yeah told you I would walk around.” Kylo replied and cursed himself for not wearing more clothes.

 

“It’s 2 AM, according to the number you are from my city. I will come with a car to your coordination if you are okay with that.”

“I….okay, wait how did I manage to get you instead of my friend anyways, I mean wrong number can happen but I checked and it’s totally her number?.” He told him the street and the mere appearance he had, still being confused about this whole scenario.

“Will be there in 10 minutes 15 top. And I assume that friend of yours is called Phasma? She lost her phone when she was new in town and I gave her my second one, she managed to get her own one now, hence why she has a new number, probably forgot to tell you that the old number is from someone else. I will be on my way now, see you K” with that the other hang up and Kylo couldn’t even ask for a name.

 

Said 10 minutes later a black fancy looking car rolled up next to him.

“You’re K?” the voice was familiar, turns out it’s the voice from the phone call he just had a few minutes ago.

 

“Uh, yes, hi,I’m sorry i don’t wanna be a-”

“You’re not, get in you are soaked and it’s getting colder from now on. You can crash at my place.”

 

Kylo hesitated before getting in.

“Thank you, I’m sorry for all the texts the week over I..was not..really myself I assume.”

 

“Figured, didn’t answered them because it would have been obviously that I wasn’t your friend. You gonna be fine?”

 

Kylo hummed in agreement, he was feeling tired and had a hard time not falling asleep on the spot.

 

“Name is Hux, ride will take a while I was just near on your luck.”

 

Kylo nodded already half off and fell asleep pretty quick.

 

When he woke up again Hux just came to stop with the car.

“Perfect timing I would say. We’re home.”

 

“This is huge.” Kylo mentioned and looking up the sky scraper.

 

“Yeah, 21 floor. Amazing view.”

 

Kylo gasps audible and followed him to the entrance.

 

Arriving at the apartment Kylo let out a whistle, this place looked like it belonged to a millionaire.

 

“I suppose you work as a Lawyer? Or a banker? Something that makes a lot of Money that’s sure.”

 

“Sort of, most of this belongs to my father, he just allows me to live here for my Uni works.”

 

“Oh, a student are we? What subject?”

 

“Strategic maneuver. What about you?” Hux turned to him after he purred himself a whisky in. Making a motion to the bottle, implying the question if Kylo wants some too.

 

“If that's fine with you sure, I’m studying Art History.”

 

“You totally look like an art person, so I assume you don’t get kicked out for nothing. On second thought let’s not talk about that. It's Christmas after all.”

 

“Yeah, I agree.”

 

They drink the whisky in silence and watch the sun coming up over their town. Wishing each other Merry Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr star-spectre.tumblr.com


End file.
